rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Jean Grey
Duke Jean Irongrey/Grey is a character who was role-played by Lady Natalie. Jean was born as the youngest daughter of Isla and Misha Grey, known then as Jenna Grey. With an ambitious, pushy father and an initially unsupportive mother, Jean did what any man would do. He went out travelling with his piles of cash to go far West and East, drinking at times but more often helping people. Depending on how you look at inheritance, Jean was either last in line for the throne of Burthorpe and Taverley (or Anglia, as the Greys called the province of Asgarnia) or third. Jean admits personally that he wouldn't accept the claim if it was given to him, passing it on to his sister. However, it has caused some controversy surrounding who he is. With Jean being a Duke under the Royal Branch of the Renderra, it seems much stronger to make the claim Jean didn't want to deal with the controversy more than he didn't want to rule. History Early Life Jean was born into the Grey Family in the late fifth age, then known to the world and Saradomin as Jenna Grey. At first, Jenna was a fairly shy young girl, born soon after Misha and Isla finished their tour of Gielinor. While growing up under the rule of King Varian de Moselle, their uncle, Jenna came to see Varian as the epitome of nobility, while their father Misha, as the Knight Commander under Varian, was easily the epitome of manhood. Jenna looked up to both of these figures with an almost unhealthy admiration, while also being in a strained situation with their mother as time moved on. Early childhood found Jenna as a mischievous person, stealing from visiting nobility and running off to kiss some boys, and many girls, on Falador castle stairways. Regardless of this, Jenna seemed to take after their mother, preferring riding trousers to dresses, and functional clothing over fashionable. Squire of Saradomin, and Travel Jenna woke up one morning at the humble age of ten with a realization that caused fear, shame, and distress all at once. Their sheets were bloody, in one particular region. Not trained for this behavior, Jenna was panicky throughout the day, burying the linens under the bed to hide them. It wasn't long until their older brother, Yuri, noticed the situation and asked what was wrong. Jenna ignored the question, angsting off to their room. When Yuri followed, he found the door locked as Jenna was cutting off locks of hair with her mithril defender, leaving it short. Jenna blamed themself for the blood, thinking Saradomin was punishing them for something. When Jenna's mom opened the door with a key, it wasn't long until Jenna admitted they felt more like a boy than a girl. Isla did not respond very well, leading Jenna to tears. Jenna ultimately started wearing loose, baggy clothing and maille tunics to train in combat under their father, up until they decided to go by the name Jean. Jean was learning a bow, after suggestion from both Misha and Yuri that a bow would help tone muscle quickly. Under Misha, Jean began to work on sword work as well through to age 12, before asking to leave home. The timing couldn't be too much better, because people were already questioning Jean's identity. Because the Greys are a patrilineal family, secession passes from parent to eldest son, then toward youngest son, and onward to eldest daughters and younger daughters. What Jean was unaware of, was if the Church of Saradomin recognized him formally as a man, he would surpass his older sister Sasha in the line of secession for not only the Duchy of Anglia, but for the Kingdom of Asgarnia. Any admittance of Jean being a man by Sasha, could be identified as Sasha placing Jean ahead of her in secession as well. Viewed by some as an entirely political move, Jean was viewed by some as being immoral. In actuality, Jean didn't really care about the line of secession, and just wanted to see the world he missed out on as he was born after Misha and Isla finished touring Gielinor. Jean traveled the Human World from the Paterdomus to Al Kharid, and Ardougne to Rellekka. Jean took his Fremennik Trials and passed them, having brought back the head and club of a Moss Giant, earning the honorific Riesentöter, or Giant Slayer. As Jean returned to Asgarnia, he stopped for a Winter ball at Camelot to visit his Uncle Sennis and brother Yuri, before going to Taverley to see the Druid Tree homes. Druids and Discovery While in Taverley, Jean was lucky enough to quite literally bump into Natalie Renderra. Naturally, as Natalie was already on not-so-great terms with the Greys, having been accused of trying to kill Varian only years before, Natalie spoke to Jean trying to build a good impression. However, both noticed something in each other that the other realized went beyond petty political issues, and began to talk deeply about Jean's emotions. In a way, Natalie became another role model for Jean, and even offered to fund the Makeover Mage of Falador's services. Jean and Natalie set out to the Mage, only to find the magic had no effect on Jean whatsoever. His cell structure was cursed, unable to be magically altered. This curse came from Jean's father Misha, which as a former hired criminal was bad for Misha, but especially disheartening for Jean. No amount of magic could "fix" him. Instead, Natalie offered something different. She found a way to hide Jean's growing chest more perfectly, and in exchange Jean could squire under Driez Renderra, her son and heir. Jean accepted the offer happily, though Driez was less than happy to have Jean slow him down from the Journey to Priffdinas, the Elven City. Jean soon became closer with Driez, and as the travels continued they had become fairly good friends. It is arguable that Jean was the reason Driez would later feel guilty about having a part in the Valance Conspiracy and withdraw funding toward it. Priffdinas More importantly for Jean, however, is that this was the first time he would see Aeson Renderra, a Knight close to him in age, and Diana Renderra, a girl only a couple years his junior. It was something about Diana that made Jean weak in the knees and awkward, as Driez continued to push West. When Driez reached the Arandar overpass, the group kept moving toward the Elven City of Crystal. Driez spent a month there working on enhancing his crystal singing by learning to use a bowl to make an Attuned Bow, and in turn learned far more from the Amlodd of Summoning and Divination, becoming a proper master in his field. Meanwhile, Jean and Diana wandered the city, looking at things such as the Max Guild, the Hefin Cathedral, the Tower of Voices, and the great statues of Glarial. After a week or so, the two were both equally awkward around eachother. After another week, they were more comfortable than ever before. By the time the visit to the Elves was done, the two were asking Driez if they could share a tent on the way back. Driez, needless to say, was embarrassed more for himself than anyone else and declined Jean the right. Driez himself at this point, was still not married. The last thing he needed was both his brother Aeson and his sister Diana in steady relationships. This did, however, push Driez to look far more quickly for a wife. Driez started a few events, where Jean was sent to hire mercenaries as additional security. Driez eventually found his fiancee in Aelge Adrasteia, and a year later gave his graces to Diana and Jean. Realization Jean was studying away on the Renderra keep at Ironwall, trying to learn more of human anatomy. To focus, Jean removed his armour, delving into book after book without distraction. This went well, until Marina Locke walked in. Out of her usual armour, Marina and Jean locked eyes with a slight scream-surprise. Much like Natalie and Jean had, Marina and Jean knew something about the other person immediately. However, unlike Jean, Marina was trying to learn more on Demons, some job in the Eastern Lands her teacher informed her of. The two spoke briefly, with Marina walking away from the situation more confused the entering. Being, she was now wondering why a Grey was in the heart of the Renderra territory alone and reading. Her answer was really, more simple than it seemed. The Irongrey As Diana and Jean came from two royal families, though the Greys had the stronger name, the Renderra would be the ones actually giving Jean the seat of power as a part of the Aethyric Empire. Jean and Diana ultimately decided to draw the Renderra association with Iron to the Grey name, forming the Cadet branch known as the "Irongrey." Driez had his coronation as King before the wedding, where Natalie presented the vows to Jean and blessed him in Guthix's name, formally converting him to a Guthixian. The couple was then given the right to Port Tyrion as a land holding, as Aethyrmont would be the new capital port of the Aethyric Empire and the Renderra seat of power. Meanwhile, Ironwall Island and Starfall Keep would be given to Aeson, as a place for him as Lord General, and the Adrasteia were also elevated to Dukes as their eldest daughter married the King. Port Tyrion was a convenient stop on the way to Aethyrmont, the trade and taxes on it made the Irongrey immediately wealthy. Jean carved up some of the nearby islands, giving one to the Arroway family who left Burthorpe after the wedding, and another to the Tarmakos family, taking them in as refugees. With time, Jean would prove to be a caring and kind ruler, as well as a strong father. He and Diana had three children, Varian Irongrey, Michelle Irongrey, and Yuri Irongrey. These were named for his uncle, father, and brother respectively. Possessions/Skills Animals *'Lance' A White Kharid-Asgarnian Stallion, Jean's horse is 64 inches tall from back to floor, with a sturdy frame and small head. Lance is not built for jousting, however, and instead is bred for travelling and jumping. Having a large endurance as a horse means Lance can travel far more ground in a day than a running horse, having to stop less overall. As a result, Jean's horse is good for travel across Asgarnia and Misthalin for when he goes to the mainland. Lance has his own armour and ornamentation, white-steel with blue-grey cloth underneath, with the exception being the sides under the saddle which have the Coat of Arms of House Irongrey. *'Falcons' Jean keeps a small aviary of falcons for hunting, when the occasion comes. He uses the female falcons for the larger build, as any Falconer would know to do. Jewellry *'Renderra Lord's Amulet' An emerald amulet with a few enchantments, the iron and emerald amulet is one of Jean's badges of office. It carries a ring of life enchantment on a small diamond in the amulet, while the emerald is designed to aid in protection, as well as allow teleportation to Aethyrmont Citadel, Ironwall Keep, or Port Tyrion. *'Duke's Coronet' Jean, like Driez, wears a small and simple coronet for his office. His coronet is simple iron with a sapphire at the front, whereas his wife Diana's has an Emerald. Both Jean and Diana's coronets are made to appear as bent swords, a half inch wide with a fuller in the middle. These are only worn for Court. Weaponry *'Asgarnian Longbow' Learning to use a bow built Jean's muscles up as bulky as his body would allow. Made from yew wood, Jean typically uses steel arrows, though has made some arrows he used in youth that were painless but absolutely disgusting to get hit with. *'Mithril Scimitar' A gift from Jean's father Misha, Jean uses the scimitar and defender together. The guards on both eliminate Jean's need of gauntlets. The Scimitar is 42 inches long, and weighs 30.1 ounces. By using Mithril instead of steel, the weight to the sword could be balanced differently allowing a maneuverable, but longer blade with better reach. *'Mithril Defender' Stolen by Jean as a child from a Noble visiting Falador Castle while Jean lived there, this Mithril Defender has saved Jean's life a few times. It weighs 14.1 Ounces, and is 18 inches long from handle to tip. A straight-edged weapon, Jean uses this stabbing tool to counter his own slashing scimitar for melee combat. *'Irongrey Longsword' A gift to Jean from his wife Diana's family, the Irongrey Longsword is two halves of a whole to represent the Irongrey Family. Diana has one that is nearly identical in shape. The blade is three feet of Renderra Steel, forged in the Spirit Forge on Ironwall Keep. Because of this, the sword cannot rust or break and has the ability to retain it's edge longer. The Sword Jean carries has sapphires in the hilt, which is white metal and blurite, taken off an older Ceremonial sword carried by a slain Knight of the De'Croce family. The sword is meant to symbolize traditional Asgarnian Nobility. Skills *'Archery' Jean is a skilled archer, capable of remaining steady under pressure to aim long distances. His strength in firing arrows is power more than firing speed. *'Dancing' Jean is actually a rather skilled dancer, something he learned as part of becoming a proper Noble. He is excellent at ballroom dancing, specifically the Mineut, but is also talented with the faster Galliard and slower Pavane styles. Jean has actually won some medals for the Mineut, specifically Silver and Gold on two seperate occasions on Aethyrmont, and a bronze medal at Ardougne. *'Languages' Jean is well learned in both the common tongue and the Fremennik tongue, but is unable to read Fremennik runes, only speak the language. *'Pickpocketing' Jean was always capable of grabbing things without people noticing. At first, Jean found many people did notice around Falador, but given his mom's position as Duchess and Uncle's as King, many Nobles swallowed their pride and chose not to speak up. Eventually, however, with practice in this safe area, Jean learned to pickpocket without being caught at all. Not that he would need the skill as a child of a Noble family, but as a wandering Noble knowing the usual pickpocket tricks can help keep yourself safe as well as obtain a moderately steady supply of income from people who wouldn't miss a bag of coins or two. *'Riding' Horse-Riding comes easily to Jean, having learned as a small child. Jean's horse is a white Kharid-Asgarnian Stallion, bred for endurance and jumping capability. Impressively, Jean is capable of convincing the horse, named Lance, to jump when there is nothing to jump over, giving Jean enough time to launch an arrow from horseback without aim being broken. Armour/Clothing *'Raven Vixiante Armour' Jean's Vixiante Armour is the middle-weight armour of the Raven Skirmisher class. It is black dragonleather leather with mithril trim, made as a durable hybrid armour with a strong upper chest protector and cowl. Jean did not kill the dragon himself, but did however use his money from Port Tyrion to pay for one of the Silverclad Slayers' Guild to recover the leather. *'White Armour' Jean's usual armour for court or otherwise is a white-steel cuirass with light pauldrons and bracers, with a blue-grey cloth gambeson beneath. He has white greaves and boots, as well as a White Legionaire helmet. This armour was a gift from his father, White Knight Commander Misha. However, Jean had one change made to the armour since he obtained it, being that it now has a grey-iron trim to it for his family. *'Casual' Jean has a habit of wearing some form of armour at all times, often covering himself with a blue-grey Gambeson for walking around. Personality Jean is an outgoing individual overall, but at times due to a terrible cough has to go back inside and away from the public. Jean truly cares for people, and it shows in his actions. Jean feels the world is naturally full of good people, and feels that these good people make it that much better. As a result, Jean is an optimist, though takes himself fairly seriously. It is best to say Jean is Orderly-Good, with neutral tendencies. Jean has gladly told tradition to get off his back when it affects him, but for the most part Jean will happily follow and embrace tradition. In fact, where Jean feels traditions are wrong, he instead simply creates new ones he expects will be passed down. Appearance Jean is 5'6 and overall fairly toned as a result of working toward the muscle to draw a war bow. However, Jean is not built for running or sprinting, so his legs are simply toned enough to show daily movement from training on foot with armour. Jean's eyes are a steely grey from his father, Misha, as opposed to the purple eyes of the Grey family. He has a fairly young, boyish jawline and lightly tanned skin, a blend between both his parents. His hair is dark brown, almost black in appearance. Jean is clean-shaven, keeping his hair rather short. Jean has some features he goes out of his way to hide. The first of which being slightly wider hips than most men, and a slightly protruding chest. Jean covers these with his padded jackets, though his chest is also usually wrapped in steel on the outside or tight leather under the gambeson. Jean also, doesn't have very wide shoulders, compensated by the use of pauldrons. It is because of the chest compression that Jean has earned his notable cough, usually from pressing down on it for too many hours at a time. Names and Titles *Duke Jean Irongrey of Port Tyrion, Man of Iron, Defender of his Majesty Driez Renderra. (Noble) *Johan Mikaelson der Riesentöter (Fremennik) Trivia *Jean's chosen name is a shout-out to the real world Jean, who plays Jean's grandfather Varis Grey. *Jean is the only Provincial ruler in the Aethyric Empire who wasn't raised Guthixian. Even now, Jean will call himself an Order oriented Guthixian, and will admit it was troubling to him to melt Saradomin's symbol in the water at his Initiation. Category:Grey Category:Saradominist Category:Guthixian Category:Renderra Category:Noble Category:Humans Category:Knight Category:Rangers Category:Characters Category:Transgender